Big Money Hustlas
Big Money Hustlas is a 2000 comedy film directed by John Cafiero as his feature film debut. The film, an homage to exploitation films of the 1970s, focuses on a streetwise San Francisco detective who tries to take down a New York City crime lord. It stars Insane Clown Posse's Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope, and features appearances by Harland Williams, John G. Brennan, Rudy Ray Moore, Twiztid's Jamie Madrox and Monoxide Child, Mick Foley and The Misfits. Released direct-to-video, the film debuted at #1 on ''Billboard'''s Top Music Videos chart. A follow-up, Big Money Rustlas, is planned for release, and will be based in the Western genre. Plot Sugar Bear (Shaggy 2 Dope), a streetwise detective from San Francisco, is brought to New York City by its chief of police (John G. Brennan) to take down Big Baby Sweets (Violent J), a notorious crime lord who controls the entirety of the city's criminal underworld. With the help of Officer Harry Cox (Harland Williams), a wildly inept patrolman, as well as some timely assistance by Dolemite (Rudy Ray Moore), Sugar Bear sets off to bring down Sweets' evil empire. This task is made difficult by Sweets' entourage: his ineffectual right-hand men Big Stank (Jamie Madrox) and Lil' Poot (Monoxide Child), his personal security ninja Hack Benjamin (Robert Bruce), a pair of stealthy Magic Ninjas, and Cactus Sac (Mick Foley). Cast *Violent J — Big Baby Sweets / Ape Boy *Shaggy 2 Dope — Sugar Bear *Harland Williams — Officer Harry Cox *John G. Brennan — The Chief *Rudy Ray Moore — Dolemite *Jamie Madrox — Big Stank *The Monoxide Child — Lil' Poot *Myzery — Green Willie *Kayla Kleevage — Phat Tittie Kittie *Sindee Williams — Missy *Bob Greenberg — Magic Ninja 1 *Lee Willet — Magic Ninja 2 *Stefan Kudek — Dr. Dinglenut *Mick Foley — Cactus Sac Production Big Money Hustlas was inspired by the video Big Ballers. Insane Clown Posse and Twiztid had seen the movie and loved the video's low-budget comedy style. Using the ideas that he, Joseph Utsler, James Spaniolo, and Paul Methric created, Joseph Bruce wrote the entire script himself in one month. Island Records gave him $250,000 to produce the film. Big Money Hustlas was shot in New York. Most of the stage crew disliked the movie and the cast. They went on strike twice, while only a few loyal crew members continued to work. The movie was shot in two months, but went way over budget. Halfway through the movie, Bruce had to pay $100,000 of his own money to continue filming. Island never paid the crew for the last two weeks of work due to the film going so far over budget. The movie features many friends of Insane Clown Posse. Mick Foley was brought in as his "Cactus Sac" persona that the duo has used in their Strangle-Mania videos. Jumpsteady also appears in the movie in multiple personas which include The Preacher, Hack Benjamin, and an officer. Harland Williams appeared at the request of Joseph Bruce, who was grateful and impressed that Williams, who had appeared in major studio productions such as Half Baked and There's Something About Mary, would be willing to appear in a low-budget independent film like Big Money Hustlas. Response and followup Big Money Hustlas debuted at #1 on ''Billboard'''s Top Music Videos chart. A prequel, entitled ''Big Money Rustlas, began filming in mid-January 2009 and concluded on February 24, 2009. It will be based in the Western genre. Bruce and Utsler plan to tour theaters around the country to screen the film before its DVD release. References External links *Official website Category:Movies